


Purple Police

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Arthur rentra à peine dans l’appartement qu’il fut poussé contre un mur par un Francis diablement excité.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Purple Police

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas oublié Fiancés.  
> C'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à écrire depuis les calendriers. J'arrête pas de penser à l'autoédition. Je fais tout un tas de recherche pour savoir à quoi m'attendre. Il y a plein de choses à faire. Je vous tiendrai au courant, dès que tout sera mis en place.
> 
> Et j'ai du mal à écrire et je publie... Ah, mais, j'ai trouvé une petite chose dans mes tiroirs ;).
> 
> A une prochaine fois !

Arthur rentra à peine dans l’appartement qu’il fut poussé contre un mur par un Francis diablement excité.

« Police, je vous arrête pour ne pas avoir rempli votre devoir conjugal depuis une semaine.  
\- J’étais en déplacement, Sweetheart », tenta de se justifier Arthur alors qu’un charmant policier lui passait les menottes et l’emmenait vers leur chambre.

Arthur adorait les jeux de rôle avec Francis. Francis aimait se déguiser et apporter tout un tas de petits détails à ses tenues. Là, il s’était vêtu d’un costume de policier avec des bandes violettes sur le devant et sur les manchettes. Il portait également une casquette : « Purple police ». Arthur savait qu’il avait affaire à la Purple Police à chaque fois qu’il tardait à revenir vers son amoureux. Cette habitude l’émoustillait plus que de raison.

Francis l’attacha aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes avec de la fourrure violette et commença à se déshabiller à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il détacha sensuellement chaque bouton de son uniforme, en ondulant son corps. Arthur appréciait particulièrement quand il rapprochait son bassin du sien. Il espérait que leurs débuts d’érection se rencontrent. Francis sortit sa langue, en descendant sa main le long de sa cravate, entre les boutons défaits, et se débarrassa ensuite de sa veste.

Dans un mouvement souple, il tira sur les ouvertures de sa chemise blanche la déchirant au passage. Le vêtement vola à travers la pièce, alors que le cliquetis de ses entraves se faisait entendre. Cette peau dévoilée avait donné envie à Arthur d’y toucher ou d’y goûter. Arthur testa encore une fois les menottes pour éprouver leur solidité. Une fois, Francis s’était trompé et ne les avait pas fermés correctement. Arthur se demandait encore si Francis l’avait fait exprès. Cette fois-ci, les menottes le retenaient bien prisonnier.

« Les vilains garçons gardent leurs mains pour eux », lui susurra Francis avant de se caresser indécemment les cuisses.

Arthur sentit son pénis s’ériger, alors que Francis explorait son corps avec sensualité. Ses mains naviguaient sur ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux, remontaient le long de sa nuque et redescendaient dans un tracé lascif.

Les cuisses de Arthur se contractèrent d’impatience. Il avait tellement envie d’être en Francis. Au vu de sa position, il n’aurait aucun contrôle sur leur ébat. Tout dépendait du bon vouloir de Francis. Arthur n’avait qu’à s’abandonner à ses attentions. Pour l’instant, Francis ne le touchait pas, l’émoustillant par le regard et l’exhibition de son torse dénudé.

Arthur fut surpris de le voir se débarrasser du pantalon de l’uniforme facilement. On aurait dit que les coutures avaient été remaniées pour qu’il puisse l’enlever d’un coup. Francis se retrouvait donc en boxer, cravate défaite et casquette de policier. Il tenait également une cravache.

Arthur se pâma sous la surprise. Il aimait la douleur. Il entendit l’objet siffler dans les airs pour meurtrir sa peau. La sensation de brûlure s’accompagna d’un plaisir qui l’étonnait toujours autant. Ses flancs et ses cuisses ne furent pas épargnés par la cravache, alimentant son excitation et le plongeant dans la volupté du moment.

« J’espère que ta punition te plaît », s’en amusa Francis.

Arthur se redressa en comprenant que son petit ami arrêtait son traitement de faveur. Il le vit s’enlever un sex-toy, ce qui le rendit encore plus dur.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de mon prisonnier », sourit de toutes ses dents Francis en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

Arthur tira sur les menottes et poussa un soupir de ravissement lors de la pénétration. Son pénis se retrouvait enserré dans cette intimité chaude et accueillante. Il plia ses genoux. Son ventre se creusa. Francis entama un tempo lent, allant et venant sur son sexe. Ses mains caressaient son torse, reprenaient parfois sa cravache pour le frapper avec et l’aidaient à prendre appui pour se relever et s’abaisser sur lui.

Les sensations plaisantes remontaient le long de sa verge happée dans cet antre fluctuant.

Francis gémissait à intervalles réguliers, ayant trouvé le bon angle pour solliciter sa prostate. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus erratiques au fur et à mesure que la volupté s’emparait de lui.  
Le plaisir se faisait plus vif au gré des frottements de plus en plus rapides de sa verge le long de ses parois.

Arthur se raidit sous un nouveau coup de cravache, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlant de manière exquise dans son organisme. Il aurait aimé toucher Francis et même le renverser sur le lit, pour se déhancher en lui plus énergiquement. Les menottes produisaient un cliquetis étrange à chaque fois que Arthur tirait dessus.

Une tension irrépressible se formait dans son bas-ventre. Parfois, il relevait son bassin pour rencontrer celui de son partenaire. Dans ces moments-là, Francis le clouait dans le matelas et le prenait plus loin en lui. Arthur haletait et gémissait fortement. Il sentait qu’il allait bientôt venir. Son corps en sueur se tendait d’extase. Francis commença à se masturber en le voyant dans cet état.  
Francis était tellement beau, les joues rosies par leur activité, la casquette à moitié de travers, la cravate en diagonale sur sa peau humide, en train de s’octroyer son plaisir.

Son intimité se resserrait de manière plus rapide autour de sa verge, l’emportant sûrement vers la jouissance. Francis poussa un cri de pure volupté en se répandant sur son ventre. Il s’abaissa et se releva encore quelques fois pour entraîner Arthur avec lui. Arthur profita des spasmes orgasmiques de Francis pour jouir à son tour.


End file.
